powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Intuition
The ability to possess intuitive/instant understanding of magic. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Opposite to Science Intuition. Capabilities Users possess uncanny intuition with magical phenomena all their myriad forms, allowing them to perceive and understand magic like no other, learn and master virtually any spell and school of magic with outstanding ease. Their ever-growing understanding of the workings of magic soon allows them to extensively modify any spell available to them, drastically increasing their potency and efficiency, merge them into even more powerful ones, and even create her own arsenal of magical trump card, while intuiting effective countermeasures to most any spell and entity they come in contact with. As their mystical prowess endlessly soars to ever-greater heights, they eventually reach a near-godlike level, triumphing of terrifyingly powerful entities and entire supernatural armies with little to no effort, often bounding them to service in the aftermath, forging unprecedented empires based on superior magical systems of their own design, and eventually ruling entire worlds of their own making, second only to genuine deities - and who knows for how long. Applications Basis level : *Magic Augmentation *Intuitive Perception *Spell Creation *Spell Mixture Medium level : *Magic Absorption *Magic Negation *Magic Reflection *Magic Replication Master level : *Magical Energy Manipulation **Ability Mastering **Adaptive Magic **Anti-Magic *Mage Lord Physiology **Magic Creation **Magic Destruction **Magic Unification Associations * Intuitive Aptitude * Magic * Science Intuition Limitations *Applies to magical fields only. *Needs time to make the best of. *May not be able to use all magic. Known Users Gallery Diana’s Beauty.jpg|Diana's (Marchen Awakens Romance) knowledge of magic led her to eventually become the most powerful witch in all of MÄR Heaven. Star Swirl the Bearded ID S7E26.png|Star Swirl the Bearded (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Twilight_unleashes_her_magic_S1E06.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), is well known for her intuitive grasp of most forms of magic. Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), has proven herself to be exceptionally talented at magic. After their fight, Twilight Sparkle admits that Starlight's magic is equal to her own. MLP movie Celestia Day promotional image.jpeg|As the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) knowledge of magic is the greatest in all the land. Princess Luna MLP The Movie promotion MLP mobile game.png|Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), has the greatest knowledge of magic after her sister, Princess Celestia. Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) is believed by many to be the most powerful wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort.jpeg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, and history's most powerful wizard after Albus Dumbledore. King Galbatorix.jpeg|The Tyrant King, Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) is arguably the most powerful magician in Alagaësia. Murtagh.JPG|Having undergone harsh training from Galbatorix, Murtagh (Inheritance Cycle) is the second most talented magician in Alagaësia. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō.gif|As one the greatest Kido masters in Soul Society, Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) can use powerful magic attacks and spells to manipulate space-time. HachiMaskAbility.gif|Hachigen Ushoda (Bleach) has profound understanding in Kido, allowing him continue his Kido research after exile from Soul Society and invent powerful and unique spells. Full Power Kurohitsugi.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is a genius in the art of Kido... Aizen Danku.gif|... blocking Tessai's full powered Kido blast with a defensive spell even when he was a lieutenant. Doctor strange cape.gif|Dr. Stephen Strange (Marvel Comics) has had an uncanny aptitude for the mystic arts even before becoming sorcerer supreme. Rias Gremory Power of Destruction (High School DxD).gif|The Gremory Clan (Highschool DxD) are Devils with powerful magic potential. Rossweisse Appears Defense Magic.png|Rossweisse (Highschool DxD) is a talented genius in Norse Magic. GrindelPower.gif|Gellert Grindelwald (Harry Potter) was an outstandingly talented wizard and was admired and feared by many others of outstanding magical talent . Indeed, even Albus Dumbledore, had acknowledged Grindelwald to be near as powerful as himself, Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Intuition Category:Mystic Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers